


with our backs against the horizon

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we were the kings of summer. once. i remember it clearly, hands stretched out, grasping for something too far to reach. -- serenacalem, tierno, shauna, and trevor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with our backs against the horizon

with our backs against the horizon

we were the kings of summer.

* * *

i. straight out of a goddamn manga

* * *

“Do you like the stockings, or are they too much?” 

He couldn’t hide his blush fast enough. The brown-haired boy bit on his lower lip, averted his charcoal gaze, and made a noise that sounded like a scoff and choked giggle. His hands covered the majority of his face in a comical fashion, ringed fingers made indents against his creme ecru skin. 

Serena laughed from the safety of her second story window, open and against the light pink exterior  of her home, and twirled a piece of her long strawberry blonde hair. She shimmied off the thigh highs and skipped into the darkness of her room. Calem groaned and slumped against his balcony’s metal railing, and tried to run a hand through his dirty hair, still knotted and tangled from last night’s less than innocuous affair. He picked himself up from his sorry state, and brushed the microscopic dust from his black jeans. There was no reason for this embarrassment! Calem was well versed in the topography of Serena’s curves, the ebony skin underneath her red pleated skirt, the goosebumps that rose to meet his hand at the hollow of her neck. 

His face needed to stop burning bright red. 

Serena came back out of her room, having exchanged the sheer stockings for a pair of solid black thigh highs. There was no sign of a garter holding them up, Calem could see his fingers inching the fabric down, slowly, meticulously, much to the girl’s delight, she’d squeal and kick and laugh--

Focus Calem, focus. 

The girl wore a hat now. Sunglasses perched on the bridge of her button nose. Her lips were pulled into a radiant grin, a smile like that could do unholy things to a boy’s ego. Scratch that. Serena could do unholy things to a boy named Calem.  

“Come on, nerd,” she starts, singing the words like their high school anthem. “Trevor and the rest are waiting for us at the Vaniville cafe! We can’t be late.” She waggled her eyebrows. “Lest they think badly of our joint arrival.” 

He scoffed and rolled up the sleeves of his blue track jacket. The fire escape was next, he was sliding down the ladder, laughing at Serena’s attempt to jump off the balcony. This was a ritual, the teasing, the playing, the escaping--their modern apartment complex was a glimmer in the sand, their feet trampled concrete and overgrown shrubs, leading them to the locale of that day’s activities. 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS MY NAME IS ANGIE AND I PROUDLY PRESENT THE FIRST SHITASTROPHE OF MY POKEMON XY PHASE SORRY FRIENDS 
> 
> SO SORRY
> 
> xoxo angie


End file.
